Truth or Dare- With Juliet
by Juliet'sReplacement
Summary: What happens when the two main stars (Artix and Magiya) of Zhi Lao'Hu are put in a studio with a snarky hostess and a bunch of truth or dare questions? Apparently, nothing good. Submit your truth questions or dares! T for implication of cursing and mention of occasional adult situations.


**Hello, my wonderful freaky darlings! While brooding over one or two little personal issues, I had an awesome, brilliant, fan**_**tas**_**tic idea! What if we had a truth or dare session with our daring, daunting, dazzling, delightful, darling, dynamic, disastrous, dashing duo! (Phew.) **

**Now, questions! I plan to do a little story for each batch of questions, with the answers included, of course. The difference is, this is all going to be in third person, with yours truly as the interviewer.**

**For the time being, imagine they're in the good old modern times in a normal house, not the whole 'We use torches, not electricity' getup. Contemporary surroundings, household, clothing, the whole nine yards. But they'll act as though everything that occurred in the story actually did happen to them. Y'know, considering this is a fanfiction and all. **

**I will be asking the questions. If you have any, feel free to leave reviews with the question or dare or send it to me! *bows* Enjoy. **

_-Juliet, Artix, and Magiya are all sitting comfortably on an L-shaped white couch. Juliet has a small stack of notecards in her hands, and Magiya has her arms crossed and her legs stretched out across Artix's legs, which are propped up on the coffee table -_

"Alright, let's do this," Juliet said with a deep breath, brushing her hair behind her left ear. "I've got the questions and dares, the camera's running, audio's working… You two ready?"

"Not nearly," Magiya retorted.

Artix shook his head. "We're ready."

"Good. First one! Artix, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied confidently, smirking. Magiya just glared at them both.

"Let's see… 'Swap clothes with the person to your left,'" Juliet read out, then glanced up at them with a knowing smile. "Well?" Artix shrugged in reply, and started taking off his steel-gray button-down. Each button revealed just a little more of a smooth body with muscles that were sharply angled.

"Not a problem," he replied easily. "Love, if you would be so kind as to slip off your jacket…"

"This is bull***t," the Mage spat, shrugging off her black jacket. "I mean, this won't even fit on you, and I'm _sure _as hell not taking my shirt off!"

"Never mind that you can't say that on TV," Juliet sighed quietly.

"You won't have to," he told her consolingly, brushing his fingers along her cheek as he traded her jacket for his shirt. "Just wear this around your shirt, and I'll just hang this around _my _shoulders, you see?"

Juliet rolled her eyes as she heard the female co-star mutter a few less-than-complimentary things under her breath, all picked up by the audio. "Good thing this is being censored."

"Oh?" Magiya asked caustically. "You mean I can call you a mother****ing s**t-eater?"

"No," Juliet replied exasperatedly. "Look, Artix has your jacket, you've got his shirt, let's move on, yeah?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Ladies," Artix chuckled, patting his woman's leg lightly. She merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Moving on," Juliet grated. "Magiya, if you will?"

"Truth," she grumbled. "You'll never catch me doing one of those filthy dares…"

"We'll see. What is your most embarrassing moment?" she persisted, moving that card to the back of the stack as she sank back into her seat on the couch.

"Falling for _him,_" she admitted, glaring daggers at her significant other. Said other raised an eyebrow, leaning over to gently take her chin between the side of his index finger and his thumb.

"That so, love?" he murmured with a crooked grin.

"It's bad enough I have to put up with your bad jokes every day," she retorted, but her lips seemed to be having quite a bit of trouble. They seemed to be wanting to shift in an upwards position.

"Come on, lover boy, your turn," Juliet laughed, habitually tossing her hair over her shoulder for the fourth time. Artix ignored her for a moment, pressing a light kiss to the Mage's lips before turning his face to the author. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said again, grinning.

"Let's see… this one's from the audience, apparently—an anonymous fan from the domain of 'Real Life,'" she stated, reading the card. "Your dare is to go out and kiss the next person you come across."

"Consider it done."

Magiya opened her mouth, as though to argue or shoot the idea down, when the Paladin merely leaned over and silenced her with a quick kiss.

"She was the next person I came across. Your turn, babe."

"Truth," Magiya managed, blushing furiously. She still looked a bit shellshocked and none too happy about the whole situation. Juliet nodded.

"Would you cheat on your partner if he or she gave you the go-ahead?"

"F**k no," she responded somewhat evenly, "If only because he's the only one worth having straight sex with."

For several long moments, there was absolutely silence in the clean, homey-looking studio. Juliet's face was a mask, aside from a ticked left eyebrow. Artix just stared openly at his girlfriend, mouth slightly open and both brows raised as his tanned cheeks gained a reddish tint. _He may be an open jester and poke fun at people, but at least he doesn't blurt his sex life all over._

Juliet finally cleared her throat a bit uncomfortably, and Magiya's blue hawklike gaze landed on her instead of her beau.

"I knew this would be a good idea," she managed, biting her cheek so she wouldn't laugh. This was being recorded, after all. "Um… next one, yeah?"

"Yes please," Artix forced out in a strangled tone—the Mage just looked smug.

"Artix… truth or dare?"

"Truth for the moment," he replied, some of the red tint finally fading from his cheeks. "Not that I've been lying or anything…"

"_Right._ Now… this one's actually from me." A grin tugged at the corner of the hostess's lips, with a promise of retribution. "Artix… have you ever accidentally grabbed someone's butt?"

Judging by the quick glance Juliet threw Magiya, and the way that the co-star was glaring daggers at the hostess, this question was intended to doom Artix to the doghouse. And in all likelihood, it would.

"Well…" he started with a shameless grin, patting Magiya's lower legs, "Never _accidentally._"

Juliet's left eye began twitching slightly, and the Mage on the other end of the L-shaped couch slammed one of her heels into Artix's knee, following up with some comment that involved 'pervert.' After taking a deep breath, the hostess just flipped to the next card, assuming a mellow expression.

"I signed up for this, and I'm starting to wonder if I should have," she said mildly. "Magiya, next one's for you. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied immediately.

"You're no fun," Artix muttered under his breath, earning him another blue glare.

"If you were to kill someone in this room, who would it be?" inquired Juliet, using her fingertips to brush her hair behind her ears. Magiya rested her chin in her hand thoughtfully.

"Well… as much as he ticks me off sometimes, not Artix," she responded softly, still thinking. "Not even _he_ deserves it twice." Without so much as a word or a sigh, Artix just curled his fingers around Magiya's free hand, and that simple gesture of affection said more for their relationship than most of the words that had been said already. "Hm… probably you."

"_Me?!_" the hostess demanded, jerking her head back.

"Yeah. You. I already said I wouldn't kill Artix—not to say I wouldn't maim you, quick snickering—and nobody in their right mind would kill me, not even yours truly. So you're the only one left."

"… You're mean."

"I know."

**Here's the first section of Truth or Dare for the **_**Zhi Lao'Hu**_** crew! I'm leaving this as incomplete so that readers and fans can submit questions or dares to the two of them, and trust me when I say they will NOT get to pick and choose the ones they want to submit themselves to! **

**As always, hope you enjoyed! Please leave stuff for our characters to be tortured with!**

**Juliet**


End file.
